


Loving and Being Loved

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahukah kau? Mencintai orang dan dicintai oleh orang lain terkadang menjadi dilema yang rumit... —Reposted from Fanfiction.Net. Onesided Kiba/Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving and Being Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

 

Hiks… *nangis gaje*

Sebenernya ini mau di post waktu ultah Hinata tanggal 27 kemaren. Bener. Tapi… Karena males ngetik, jadinya ini di post untuk Hari Persahabatan Author tanggal 31 ini… T^T

*digorok-emang boleh gitu??*

Tema fic ini awalnya mau dibikin ‘Natsu’ alias ‘Summer’. Tapi entah kenapa malah jadi ‘Fuyu’ alias ‘Winter’. ==”

*plin-plan*

 

Yosh!! Have a nice read!! ^^

 

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Oneshot. Fic aneh. Abal. Ancur. OOC. AU... *digampar***

**Pair: Onesided KibaHina. NaruHina.**

 

* * *

 

**Loving And Being Loved** **  
**

**.:: By: Cute-Tamacchan ::.**

* * *

 

 

“Hei, Kiba,” Suara serak-serak basah itu terdengar lumayan keras di jalanan yang mulai sepi. “... Apa masih lama lagi? Udara dingin banget nih...” 

“... Nggak kok, Naruto,” Pemuda berambut coklat yang dipanggil menjawab. “Motorku sudah mau selesai. Tunggu sebentar lagi.” 

“... Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama, Kiba,” Naruto menoleh ke arah temannya yang sedang membetulkan sepeda motornya, yang kemudian malah bersuara seperti tikus kesiram air panas ketika di starter. “Tidak kah sebaiknya kau periksakan motormu ke bengkel terdekat?”

“Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Naruto. Kau tahu, aku sudah memeriksakannya ke bengkelmu kemarin.” Jawab Kiba yang mulai panas mendengar ocehan Naruto. Tangannya terus menstarter motor hitam miliknya hingga akhirnya bunyi mesin yang keluar menjadi normal. 

“... Aku tahu. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Kakek Jiraiya kepadamu,” Balas Naruto santai, sembari menaikkan dirinya ke belakang motor Kiba. “Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Kakek kemarin?” 

Kiba terdiam sejenak. Dia menjalankan motornya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. “Kakek Jiraiya berkata padaku kalau remnya sudah sedikit tidak berfungsi. Dia juga bilang kalau stang untuk mempercepat gasnya sudah agak longgar.” 

“Eh?! Itu ‘kan berbahaya, Kiba! Kenapa kau tidak mengganti rem nya saja? Juga stangnya?” Naruto sedikit terlonjak mendengar perkataan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Kiba hanya mengedikkan bahu. 

“Kau tahulah, Naruto. Kakakku tahun ini masuk akademi perawatan. Biaya untuk itu saja, orangtuaku sudah pusing memikirkannya. Jika aku menuntut yang macam-macam, entah bagaimana lagi aku bisa membanggakan diri menjadi putra dari keluarga Inuzuka.” 

“... Kau ‘kan bisa meminjam uang dulu padaku. Atau mungkin sama si Teme. Lagipula, kami bisa memberi diskon. Harganya juga tidak mahal jika sudah di diskon...” 

“Hahahaha!!!” Kiba malah tertawa sedikit keras, membuat Naruto yang diboncengnya menutup kedua telinganya. “Kau ini... Seperti tidak mengenalku saja, Naruto. Aku tidak mau meminjam uang, terimakasih. Apalagi sama si Uchiha itu... Aku tidak mau.” 

“Kenapa?” Tanya Naruto bingung, dengan nada sedikit keras. Mereka sudah berada di tengah jalan raya yang ramai dengan klakson mobil di sana sini sekarang. 

“... Karena dia menyebalkan.” Ucap Kiba sedikit pelan. Tentu saja itu tertelan oleh suara lalu lintas yang ramai. 

“Hah?” 

“Karena dia Uchiha-menyebalkan-yang-tergila-gila-pada-tomat, tahu!!” Ulang Kiba dengan suara keras. 

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Uchiha berambut pantat ayam sedang tersedak tomat di suatu tempat. 

“Hehehe, kalau itu sih aku juga tahu,” Kata Naruto sembari terkekeh kecil. Sebenarnya dia berfikir kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak ada dalam kalimat pertama yang Kiba katakan tadi. “Lagipula Uchiha itu ‘kan pelit. Kau tahu, Anikinya Sasuke juga seperti itu.” 

“Si musang?” Tanya Kiba, berusaha memperjelas omongan Naruto. 

“Yup, Itachi, si musang yang punya bulu mata yang lentik itu...” Naruto merinding sedikit membayangkannya. “Itachi memang tampan, tetapi matanya itu benar-benar mirip dengan mata ibunya. Dia jadi kelihatan cantik, hihihi...” 

Dan, seorang Uchiha lagi sedang membasuh matanya yang tercolok maskara dalam saat yang bersamaan. 

“... Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau sudah mulai tertarik pada lelaki, Naruto.” Balas Kiba, bercanda tentunya. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Disusul oleh Kiba yang juga mulai memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. 

Mereka terus tertawa-tawa sepanjang jalan, hingga mereka sampai ke sebuah rumah yang tampaknya sedang ramai. Sepertinya si pemilik rumah besar itu sedang mengadakan pesta. 

“Ah, Kiba! Berhenti di sini! Itu rumah Hinata-chan!” Teriak Naruto kepada Kiba. Kiba, dilain pihak, malah tidak berniat memberhentikan kendaraannya. Entah kenapa, raut sedikit pucat tampak di wajahnya yang memiliki tato merah berbentuk segitiga itu. 

“Hei!! Berhenti!!” Naruto kembali berteriak saat melewati rumah Hinata, membuat Kiba memberhentikan motornya. 

“Iya, iya! Aku tahu kalau itu rumahnya, Naruto!” Sungut Kiba pada Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di samping motornya. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dalam bingung. 

“Jadi kenapa kau tidak berhenti?” 

“... Entah. Aku juga tidak tahu.” Jawab Kiba sekenanya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa nyeri di bagian perutnya. Mungkin tangan tan milik si pirang yang menyebabkan itu terjadi. 

“Huh! Ya sudahlah! Kau bawa kado?” Tanya Naruto, tidak peduli kalau Kiba sedang menyanyi dengan umpatan yang indah sembari memegangi perutnya. 

“Iya, aku bawa! Mana mungkin tidak kubawa! Kau kira kita mogok di tengah perjalanan karena apa, bodoh?!” 

“... Ya sudah! Ayo, kita masuk!!”

  

* * *

 

Ruangan berwarna ungu itu terlihat elegan, dengan hanya sedikit hiasan pita krem di langit-langit dan tiga balon putih. Benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian sang pemilik pesta, Hinata Hyuuga, yang apa adanya dan pemalu. 

Hinata tampak sedang menyalami Sakura, yang memberinya sekotak kado bercorak bunga Sakura. Cocok dengan namanya. Sedangkan di belakangnya tampak Ino yang memegang kado bercorak bunga lily. 

“Hei! Hinata-chan!” 

Suara bernada tinggi itu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari kado di tangannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari sang pemilik suara. Dan wajahnya menjadi bersemu merah ketika melihat sumber suara itu. 

“N-naruto-kun...” Hinata berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak pingsan. Mungkin dia harus mengurangi kadar pemalunya saat ini. 

“Hei! Aku juga ada di sini, Hinata!!” Protes pemuda berambut coklat yang sama berisiknya dengan orang di sebelahnya. Hinata tersenyum geli melihatnya. 

“Aduh! Jangan berteriak, bodoh! Telingaku sakit!” Naruto menutup telinganya yang seakan baru saja kemasukan lebah. “Seharian bersamamu, telingaku jadi korban! Huh!” Naruto balas berteriak. Membuat orang terdekat menutup telinganya. 

“Diamlah, Dobe!! Kau lebih berisik, tahu!” seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam menggeplak kepala pirang milik Naruto. Yap, dialah Uchiha Sasuke, yang baru saja tersedak tomat beberapa waktu yang lalu. 

“Gah! Teme!!” 

Oke, kedua orang ini mulai bertengkar lagi. Hinata, si pemilik pesta, yang merupakan tokoh utama, menjadi menciut di kejauhan. Setidaknya begitulah keadaannya jika digambarkan di komik hitam putih. Entahlah jika komiknya berwarna. 

“... Hinata,” Sebuah suara yang sedikit tinggi kembali terdengar. “Sampai kapan kau mau melihat mereka? Jika terus kau lihat, itu tidak akan siap sampai besok pagi.” 

“A-ah? Ki-kiba-kun...” Hinata terlihat berpikir. “... M-mau membantuku... M-memisahkan mereka?” 

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku tidak mau jadi umpan percobaan, terimakasih.” Ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah mulai adu cengkram kerah jas masing-masing. Dengan background kerumunan orang yang melihat mereka. 

Hinata tertawa kecil. Hanya Naruto dan Kiba yang bisa membuatnya tertawa kecil seperti ini. Tapi hanya di depan Kiba dia bisa tertawa. Kenapa? Karena Hinata sangat malu jika harus berbicara dengan Naruto yang dia sukai. Mungkin, jika dia mampu, dia akan mulai berbicara dengan pemuda yang dikaguminya itu. 

“Kiba-kun, kau ada-ada saja...” 

“Hah, memang begitu, ‘kan?” Kiba memutar matanya. “Oh! Ini, hadiahnya. Selamat ulangtahun!” Ujar Kiba dengan heboh sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna lavender. Dia memang cerewet, sangat kontras dengan teman akrabnya di hadapannya saat ini. 

“A-ah... Arigatou...” 

Tanpa mereka sadari, perhatian semua orang, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke, sudah beralih pada mereka berdua. 

“Hei, Teme,” Ujar Naruto sembari menarik lengan tuxedo milik Sasuke. “Tidak biasanya aku melihat Hinata berbicara ringan seperti itu...” 

“Hn?” Sasuke memutar kepalanya. “Kenapa? Kau cemburu?” 

“Bu-bukan begitu!! Tetapi, yang aku tahu, Hinata itu ‘kan orangnya pemalu. Nah ini? Kok jadi agak berani kalau berbicara dengan Kiba? Apa jangan-jangan...” Naruto memasang pose a la detektif gadungan yang baru saja memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ayam milik tetangga. “Jangan-jangan Hinata suka sama Kiba! Wah, berita baru nih!!” 

“Bukan itu, Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke, yang tidak tahan untuk tidak menampar pipi ‘rival’ nya itu, berujar sedikit keras. “Kiba bukan orang yang dia sukai.” 

“Eh? Jadi siapa? Dan kenapa kau berkata begitu? Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang dia sukai?” Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sembari mengelus pipinya yang terasa pedas. Sasuke sampai harus sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak menggetok kepala Naruto dengan palu terdekat. 

 _‘Semua orang juga tahu siapa yang Hinata sukai, Usuratonkachi.’_ Pikir Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak berkata seperti itu. Dia lebih memilih dua huruf sakral dan satu tanda baca sebagai jawaban. “Hn.” 

Dan, dimulailah serangkaian pertarungan yang melibatkan kunai dan shuriken. 

Mari kita lihat keadaan Kiba dan Hinata. 

“... Jadi, bagaimana?” Tanya Kiba tiba-tiba kepada Hinata yang masih menerka isi kado yang dipegangnya. 

“E-eh? Apanya?” 

“Kita bicara di luar saja,” Kiba menarik lengan Hinata. “Ah, tapi sebelumnya, terima dulu kado dari ‘dirinya’, Hinata.” Ujar Kiba sembari memberi penekanan pada kata ‘dirinya’. Hinata seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kiba, dan juga apa yang ingin disampaikannya. 

Tetapi, Hinata menggeleng. “T-tidak usah, Kiba-kun... N-naruto-kun sedang berbicara dengan—” 

“Hoooi!! Naruto!! Sudah cukup bertengkarnya!!” teriak Kiba, sembari membawa Hinata ke depan Naruto. “Kau belum memberinya ucapan selamat. Geez, tidakkah kau ingat tujuan kita kemari?” 

Naruto yang sedang menjambak rambut Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya. “Oh iya. Aku lupa,” Ujarnya sembari memberi senyum termanis yang dia punya. Membuat Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, ‘Dasar bermuka dua!’. “Selamat ulangtahun, Hinata-chan!!” ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. 

Hinata, yang sudah hampir mau pingsan, tidak jadi pingsan karena ada Kiba yang menggenggam bahunya. Dia merasa mendapat kekuatan dan dukungan dari tangan yang hangat itu. 

“A-arigatou, Naruto-kun!!” Ujar Hinata dengan senyum manis, sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyambut tangan Naruto. 

 _‘Dan arigatou, Kiba...’_ pikirnya dalam hati. Hinata belum pernah merasa sesenang itu dalam hidupnya. Dia merasa bahagia, mempunyai sahabat yang pengertian seperti Kiba. 

Tanpa dia ketahui, hati sahabatnya yang sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari bahu mungilnya sembari berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto, sudah terasa perih. Sangat perih.

  

* * *

 

  

“... K-kiba-kun?” Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kiba, yang sedang duduk di ayunan taman Hyuuga. “T-terimakasih ya...” 

Kiba menoleh, lalu tersenyum. “Tidak apa. Aku tahu kok kalau kau tidak bisa tegas.” 

“I-iya. Terimakasih...” 

“Hei, sudahlah. Untuk apa kau berterima kasih sampai segitunya? Aku ‘kan temanmu sejak kecil, jadi, wajar ‘kan kalau aku membantumu?” Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya heran, sembari menatap gadis dihadapannya yang menunduk. 

“A-ah... T-tapi aku—” 

“Tidak usah gugup begitu dong, Hinata. Tenang saja, oke? Aku, dan semua orang, tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau terlalu baik... Untuk disakiti.” Kiba menginterupsi Hinata, sembari mengelus kepala temannya itu. 

... Mungkin Kiba sudah menganggap Hinata lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat. “Jadi, bagaimana?” 

“E-eh?” 

“... Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?” 

“... Eng... Itu...” Hinata menggesekkan kakinya ke tanah. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Wajahnya saja sudah tambah memerah mendengar perkataan Kiba. 

“... Belum ya? Tapi kurasa lebih baik kalau—” 

“BU-BUKAN!! TUNGGU DULU!!” Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak, membuat Kiba sedikit terperanjat. “A-ano... Gomenansai...” 

“E-eh... I-iya...” Ujar Kiba, agak gugup. “E-ehm... A-apanya yang bukan, H-hinata?” Uh-oh, sepertinya kepribadian mereka mulai tertukar. 

“E-eng... Itu... Sebenarnya, aku berencana untuk... Menyatakan perasaanku padanya...” Ucap Hinata pelan. Wajahnya kembali memerah. 

Kiba merasa ada sesuatu yang menghujam jantungnya. Sesuatu seperti pedang tidak terlihat. “... Kapan?” 

“B-besok... D-dan mungkin... A-aku mau merepotkan K-kiba-kun sedikit...” Ujar Hinata, kedua jari telunjuknya ditautkannya, pertanda kalau dia gugup. 

“Merepotkan? Merepotkan apa?” Sedikit mengeryitkan dahi, Kiba bertanya. 

“... Engg... Bisa bantu menyemangatiku, mungkin?” Hinata berkata dengan nada kurang yakin. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia meminta pertolongan tidak jelas pada Kiba. Yang dia tahu, jika dia mengatakannya, maka ‘beban’ yang selama ini ada di pundaknya akan hilang. 

Kiba termangu sebentar. Yap, hanya sebentar. Karena sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. “Wahahaha!! Kau ini ada-ada saja, Hinata!!” Seru Kiba sembari memegang perutnya yang mendadak terasa sakit dan geli di saat bersamaan. Hinata, di lain pihak, merasa kalau perkataan itu pernah terlontar dari bibir seorang gadis berambut biru donker. 

“E-eh?” 

“Tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu. Tentu. Walaupun aku harus tenggelam dalam rasa perih dan sakit, aku akan terus mendukungmu, karena itu bisa membuatmu bahagia.” Kiba berdiri, lalu berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kiba maksudkan. 

“Dan... Oh ya, Hinata,” Kiba berbalik, kedua tangannya ditopangkan ke belakang kepalanya. “Aku juga ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padamu...” 

“Y-ya? Minta tolong apa, Kiba-kun?” Hinata bertanya dengan sedikit menggigil. Udara musim dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. 

“... Besok, sesudah kau menyatakan perasaanmu...” Kiba menggantung kalimatnya, terlihat berfikir. “... Bisakah kita pergi keluar? Jalan-jalan berdua... Sebagai teman, untuk yang terakhir kalinya...” 

“... T-tentu saja,” Hinata tersenyum, namun wajahnya tampak sedikit khawatir. “K-kita sudah lama tidak jalan berdua sejak terakhir kali membeli perlengkapan hari guru...” 

Kiba tersenyum, lalu melangkah menjauh. “Untuk yang terakhir kali... Benar ‘kan, Hinata?” Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan sebelum melangkah kembali masuk ke ruangan pesta dan pamit pada Neji untuk pulang. 

Dan Hinata, masih terdiam di atas ayunan. Andai dia tahu, alasan kenapa Kiba selalu mendukungnya, bahkan rela mengantarnya untuk melihat pertandingan Naruto melawan Neji di saat turnamen basket tahun lalu, mungkin dia tidak akan terdiam. Mungkin. 

Angin musim dingin kembali bertiup, seolah menandakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan segera terjadi.

 

* * *

 

 

“... Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari, Hinata-chan?” 

Siang itu, di perkarangan sekolah, Hinata memanggil Naruto. Sebenarnya dia sangat malu untuk mengatakan hal ini, namun... Begitu dilihatnya Kiba tersenyum dari kejauhan, dia merasa mendapat dorongan. 

“... N-ng... A-ano... I-itu.. Se-sebenarnya aku...” 

“Ya?” 

“Sebenarnya aku... M-me... M-me...” 

“Me?” Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya kebingungan. 

“Me...” Hinata terlihat tidak sanggup berdiri. Kiba, dari kejauhan, merasa sedikit cemas. Takut kalau Hinata pingsan dalam sekejap. 

“S-sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun!!” Hinata mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat. Sangat-sangat cepat. Namun, telinga Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya. Dan seketika, wajah mereka berdua memerah. 

“... Jadi... Hinata-chan suka padaku?” Akhirnya Naruto bertanya setelah hening beberapa saat. Hinata, yang sebenarnya menahan pingsan sedari tadi langsung terjatuh. Tidak kuat atas feromon milik Naruto. Untung saja Naruto menopangnya. 

Kiba sempat berpikir untuk lari dan menangkap Hinata, namun akhirnya hatinya memutuskan untuk tetap diam begitu elihat Naruto yang telah membopong Hinata ke UKS dengan senyum di wajah tan miliknya. Akhirnya, pemuda bertato segitiga merah di pipi ini melangkah pergi dari tempatnya, menuju ke kantin. 

_‘Semoga Hinata bisa berbahagia dengan Naruto...’_

Salju mulai turun, menerpa tanah bumi dengan perlahan... Seolah mewakilkan perasaan seseorang yang ingin menangis, namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan airmata...

 

* * *

 

“Yo! Kiba!” Naruto menghampiri temannya yang sedang termenung di kantin sekolah, sembari mengaduk-ngaduk minuman di gelasnya. “Kenapa kau bengong? Tidak seperti biasanya... Apa angin musim dingin membuatmu beku?” 

“Memangnya aku yang biasanya itu seperti apa?” Tanya Kiba kepada Naruto, yang semakin menautkan alisnya dalam bingung. 

“Yang jelas kau yang biasanya tidak pernah menanyakan seperti apa kau yang biasanya kepada orang yang berkata bahwa kau tidak seperti yang biasanya pada saat ini,” Naruto menjelaskan dengan berbelit-belit. “Kau mengerti?” 

Refleks, Kiba menggeleng. Naruto menghela nafas sok bijak. 

“Kau tidak pernah bengong, Kiba. Itu saja sudah termasuk salah satu contoh...” 

“Oh...” Kiba kembali berkonsentrasi pada minumannya. Naruto yakin, jika itu sabun, pasti sudah mengeluarkan banyak buih sekarang. Kiba lalu meminum minuman itu dengan sedotan panjang. 

“Ah, sudahlah, ganti topik saja...” Naruto pasrah pada kelakuan Kiba. “Kau tahu, aku jadian dengan Hinata-chan lho!!” Ujarnya penuh semangat. Kiba sampai tersedak sedotan mendengarnya. 

“A-ah... Aku tahu itu.” Ujar Kiba sembari menepuk dadanya. Masih tersedak. 

“Eeeeh? Kenapa? ‘Kan aku belum memberitahu siapapun!!” Balas Naruto tidak ikhlas. 

“... Aku punya primbon.” Kiba berucap dengan sekenanya. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. 

 _‘Memangnya hal itu bisa tertulis di primbon? Aneh...’_ Naruto mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mulai dari Kiba adalah cucu dari Mama Lauren sampai dengan Kiba adalah jelmaan dari Deddy Corbuzier. 

“Hei, Naruto,” Kiba menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya yang ngawur. “Boleh aku... Pergi bersama Hinata nanti sore? Kau tidak ada acara kencan dengannya ‘kan?” 

“Eh? Boleh saja sih... Tapi untuk apa?” 

“... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya... Sebagai teman.” Lirih Kiba. Matanya menunduk ke bawah. 

“... ‘Terakhir’? Hei, apa maksudmu, Kiba?” Tanya Naruto. Dia mulai cemas. Perlakuan Kiba memang tidak seperti biasanya. 

“Tak apa. Aku hanya merasa begitu,” Kiba tersenyum. Sebelum beranjak pergi, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. “Jaga Hinata untukku, oke? Jangan lukai dia. Jika kau melukainya... Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Naruto.” 

Naruto mengerti. Dia telah mengerti. Tapi, dia tidak akan mengetahui... Kalau sebenarnya, akan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi. Hal yang menyedihkan, bagi Hinata, Naruto... dan Kiba sendiri. 

Salju turun semakin lebat. Menggambarkan keadaan hati pemuda berambut coklat yang sekarang sedang menyalakan motornya.

 

* * *

  

“Hinata!!” Kiba sedikit berteriak ketika dilihatnya seorang gadis sedang duduk di teras rumah sembari menggosokkan kedua tangannya karena kedinginan. Bergegas, Kiba mempercepat laju motornya. Padahal jalanan sudah licin karena tertutup oleh salju. 

“K-kiba-kun…” Hinata, gadis itu, menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Benar saja, Kiba yang datang. Dia tersenyum kecil. “K-kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu? Bisa terpeleset lho. Licin...” 

“… Tadi aku dikejar polisi yang… Ah, lupakan. Sudah siap ingin pergi?” Tanya Kiba, sembari menarik lengan gadis itu. Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian, dia mengetatkan sarung tangannya. 

“Baiklah. Ayo, naik.” Kiba menyuruh Hinata naik. Namun, Hinata seperti teringat sesuatu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. “E-eh? Hinata?” Kiba kebingungan saat melihat Hinata membawa sebuah helm di tangannya. 

“I-ini... Helm. A-aku cuma punya satu... Jadi, K-kiba-kun saja yang pakai...” Ujarnya sembari menyerahkan helm hitam yang ada di tangannya kepada Kiba. Kiba menatap ke arah helm itu. “Terimakasih.” Ujar Kiba sembari tersenyum. 

“I-iya. Sama-sama.” Jawab Hinata sembari naik ke boncengan belakang. Dia lalu memegang bagian belakang dari motor. Agak aneh memang, tapi itu adalah kebiasaan Hinata jika dibonceng. Ayahnya yang mengajarinya begitu, agar dia tidak diganggu oleh tukang ojek yang suka cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. 

“Jadi… Mau kemana?” Tanya Kiba pada Hinata, yang kemudian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. “A-aku tidak tahu mau kemana… M-mungkin Kiba-kun ada rencana?” 

“Hmm…” Kiba terlihat berpikir. “Bagaimana kalau keliling kota saja? Hitung-hitung jalan sore… Oh, mau nggak buat boneka salju di bukit?“ 

“E-eh? B-boleh saja sih… T-tapi, apa itu tidak apa-apa untuk Kiba-kun?” Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. 

“Hehehe… Tidak apa-apa. Toh ini yang terakhir… Lagipula, pertemuan pertama kita ‘kan saat kita membuat boneka salju...” Kiba tersenyum pahit. Senyum pahit yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya. 

“… T-terakhir? K-kita ‘kan masih bisa jalan-jalan bersama? A-aku yakin kalau N-naruto-kun tidak marah… Karena dia t-tahu kalau kita bersahabat sejak kecil ‘kan?” 

“… Kencangkan peganganmu, Hinata. Kita akan ngebut.” Kiba tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah, bahwa ini benar-benar akan menjadi yang terakhir. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi perasaannya seolah berkata begitu padanya. 

Dan Hinata langsung mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi memeluk Kiba saat orang yang dipeluk melajukan motornya dengan kencang. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hahaha... Hinata!! Hidungnya panjang sekali!!” 

Kiba tertawa saat melihat Hinata menancapkan batang kayu yang lumayan panjang pada bagian hidung sang boneka salju. Hinata juga terkikik pelan melihat hasil karyanya. Seperti pinokio putih yang gemuk dan tidak berkaki. 

“Hihihi... K-kiba-kun!! Bibir boneka salju Kiba-kun kenapa? Kok cemberut begitu?” Hinata ikut mengkritik karya Kiba sembari bercanda. Kemudian, dia berjalan perlahan dan membalikkan ranting yang diletakkan terbalik sehingga memberi efek senyum. 

“Nah... Begini, ‘kan jadi tersenyum!!” 

Kiba tersenyum geli melihat nada polos dari Hinata. Mereka tidak berubah. Masih seperti saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa di musim dingin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hanya perasaan Kiba yang berubah. Kiba lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan lembut. 

“Ne, K-kiba-kun, saljunya sudah mulai kencang... P-pulang?” Tanya Hinata sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kiba juga sedang menatapnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu di tengah hujan salju. 

Keduanya terdiam. Kiba tidak mempunyai niat sedikitpun untuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Sementara Hinata bingung dengan sahabatnya yang terus menatap wajahnya. “A-ano... K-kiba-kun?” 

“A-ah? Y-ya, ayo kita pulang...” Ujar Kiba sembari menarik tangan Hinata untuk menuruni bukit itu. 

Dua boneka salju terdiam, menatap nanar ke arah siluet dua sahabat yang baru saja membuat mereka. Kedua boneka salju itu seakan berbisik, tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada salah satu diantara dua sahabat itu...

 

* * *

 

“K-kiba-kun?” Hinata menatap ke arah Kiba yang sedang menyalakan motornya. Yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar dan menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan panggilan Hinata. “A-aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu?” 

“Hm? Apa itu?” 

“... Nanti, bisa tolong jangan ngebut? A-aku mempunyai firasat buruk jika kita ngebut...” Ujar Hinata dengan cemas. Kiba tercenung sebentar, sebelum memasang wajah usilnya. 

“Tenang saja...” Kiba menyuruh Hinata naik sembari bergumam. “Ngebut ini tidak akan berbahaya bagimu, Hinata!!” Lanjutnya sambil menancap gas kuat-kuat, membuat motor mereka melaju kencang. 

Hinata berteriak kaget. “Kya!! K-kiba-kun!! Ini terlalu cepat!! Pelankan!! Pelankan motornya!!” Hinata panik dan berusaha menyuruh Kiba memelankan laju motornya, meski yang hanya dapat dilakukan Hinata adalah memeluk Kiba kuat-kuat. 

Kiba tertawa, dan akhirnya berusaha menekan rem pada motornya. Namun, nihil. Motor miliknya sama sekali tidak berhenti. Kembali ditekannya rem itu kuat-kuat. Namun tetap saja tidak berhenti. Suara tawa Kiba menjadi desahan putus asa. Ada apa dengan motornya? 

“K-kiba-kun? A-ada yang salah?” Hinata sepertinya bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Perasaan Hinata mulai tidak enak. Namun, perasaannya berubah menjadi sedikit lega ketika Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya sembari bergumam untuk menenangkannya. 

Tetapi, sebenarnya Kiba sudah tidak tenang. Dia teringat sesuatu. Rem motornya rusak. Ketika dia berpikir untuk memperkecil kekuatan gasnya, motornya tidak juga tambah pelan. Stangnya rusak. Kiba berpikir keras. Akhirnya, dia menemukan solusinya. 

 _‘Setidaknya, aku harus menyelamatkan Hinata...’_ pikirnya dalam hati. Dia sudah tahu, nyawanya tidak mungkin terselamatkan. Helm hanya ada satu. Itu adalah helm Hinata yang dipinjamkannya tadi. Mungkin, Hinata bisa selamat jika helm itu dipakaikan padanya. 

“Hei, Hinata...” Kiba memanggil Hinata. “Kau pakai jaket tebal, celana panjang yang tebal, dan sarung tangan tebal, ‘kan?” Tanyanya pada Hinata. Dan Kiba merasakan Hinata mengangguk di belakanggnya. “Bagus.” 

“A-ah? Memangnya kenapa?” 

“Dengarkan aku, Hinata. Kita buat suatu permainan. Kau ambil helm milikmu yang kupakai, lalu peluk aku seerat mungkin. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, aku tidak akan memelankan laju motorku. Bagaimana?” 

Hinata terdiam, masih berpikir. Apa maksud Kiba? 

“Hinata, cepatlah. Apa kau tidak takut jika aku menaikkan kecepatannya?” Pancing Kiba. Hinata langsung mengambil ancang-ancang melepas helm yang dipakai Kiba. Namun, karena agak sulit, jadi Hinata memerlukan waktu lama. 

Ah! Akhirnya terlepas juga. Sebelum Hinata memakai helm yang diambilnya, dia berkata pada Kiba, “A-apa ini tidak apa-apa, K-kiba-kun? Nanti kalau kita kecelakaan...” 

“Peluk aku. Seerat mungkin.” Kiba tidak mengindahkan perkataan Hinata, karena dia tidak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Hinata langsung memeluk Kiba. Hinata takut, jika mereka kecelakaan, Kiba pasti mati. Hinata tidak mau sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya. 

Namun, takdir berkata lain. 

“Hei, Hinata,” Kiba memanggil Hinata saat mereka berada di pangkal turunan yang curam. “Kau tahu... Aku selalu mencintaimu.” Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. 

Hinata bahkan tidak sempat berekspresi ketika motor mereka melaju sangat kencang dan bunyi yang sangat keras terdengar dari ujung turunan itu. Pekikan dari banyak orang menjadi suara penutup dari dentuman keras yang terjadi. Disertai suara tubrukan salju dengan tanah, peristiwa itu menjadi peristiwa tak terlupakan sepanjang masa.

 

* * *

 

-

**Kamis, 31 Desember 2009.**

Sebuah motor bertabrakan dengan truk di ujung jalan Suna. Diduga bahwa motor melaju dengan kecepatan kencang, dan badai salju membuat supir truk tidak bisa melihat ada apa di depannya. Pengendara motor tewas di tempat karena hancur terhimpit oleh truk. Sementara itu, wanita yang dibonceng di motor itu selamat, hanya terdapat sedikit luka pada tangannya. Supir truk mengalami lecet-lecet, dan sedikit trauma. Kejadian di penghujung tahun 2009 ini menggemparkan warga...

-

Hinata berkali-kali membaca koran yang sudah kusut dan menguning itu. Lima tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya berusia 17 tahun, kejadian yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya itu terjadi. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa sahabatnya. 

Mata lavender itu meneteskan airmata. Tanggal ini, jam ini, detik ini, pada lima tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak kuasa mengingatnya. Namun kejadian itu... Tidak mungkin terlupa. 

“... Hinata-chan? Kau sudah siap?” Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mempelainya dirias. Ketika dilihatnya Hinata menangis sembari membaca sebuah artikel di koran lama, dia menghela nafas. Direngkuhnya pundak Hinata. 

“Hinata... Aku... Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kiba akan... Aku... Kalau saja aku tidak mengizinkan kalian pergi... Aku...” 

“Sudahlah, Naruto-kun...” Hinata menghapus airmatanya. “... Aku sangat sedih karena kepergian Kiba-kun... T-tapi... Jangan menyalahkan dirimu... A-aku lah yang salah... A-aku mengambil helmnya... A-aku...” Hinata kembail terisak. Perih jika mengingatnya. 

“Sssh... Sudahlah, jangan menangis...” Naruto mengelus pundak calon mempelainya itu. “... Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi makam Kiba sebelum kita memulai upacara?” Lanjut Naruto, membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. 

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Hinata balas tersenyum, kemudian memeluk calon suaminya. “... Terimakasih, Naruto-kun!”

 

* * *

 

“... Dan kau tahu, Kiba-kun? Kami akan menikah hari ini...” Hinata mengelus batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya itu. Salju menghiasi makam Sahabatnya itu. “... Jika kau tidak ada, mungkin sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mengutarakan perasaanku padanya...” Lanjut Hinata sembari tertawa kecil. 

Naruto tersenyum maklum, meski hatinya merasa dia ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Lalu, Naruto berjalan dan menepuk batu nisan itu. “Kau sahabat yang baik, Kiba.” 

Hinata mengangguk. “Kami pergi dulu... Oh ya, sampaikan salamku untuk Kaa-san ya!!” 

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan pemakaman yang sepi itu. Salju putih mulai turun lagi. Dari kejauhan, dua pasang mata menatap mereka. 

“... Hei, Hyuuga-san, anakmu mengirim salam tuh...” Bayangan Kiba menopangkan tangannya di depan dada. “Yah, setidaknya mereka menikah juga... Hinata pasti sangat senang...” 

“Hmph...” bayangan wanita yang berupa hampir sama dengan Hinata tertawa geli. “Hahaha... Kau tidak cemburu, Inuzuka-san?” 

“... Tentu saja aku cemburu.” 

“Hahaha... Dasar. Tapi, aku berterimakasih padamu... Karena telah menjaga anakku.” 

“Hmph... Tentu saja aku harus menjaganya...” Kiba berjalan mendekati makamnya. “Karena, aku mencintainya!” 

_-_

_Tahukah kau? Mencintai orang dan dicintai oleh orang lain terkadang menjadi dilema yang rumit..._

_-_

 

* * *

 

**Tamat**

 

* * *

 

… Aneh ‘kan?

Plotnya lompat-lompat... Habis itu, pasti ada typonya! Pasti!! *digaplok*

Eh, genrenya Hurt/Comfort atau Angst ya? O.o (Atau malah Humor?) *digampar*

Inilah akibat mengkritik orang, tapi tidak bisa ngebuat fic yang angst... T^T

Jadinya Ancur gini... Mana Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, dll. nya OOC lagi.... TT.TT 

Tama tau fic ini masih banyak kurangnya. Oleh karena itu, review dari teman-teman sekalian akan sangat membantu. :) 

Review/Flame, please?


End file.
